Crave
by Megane-chan
Summary: Mitsui is craving for someone. To find out who, you must read and don't forget to review! (shounen-ai,songfic,one-shot) ^_^


Title: Crave

Author: Megane-chan

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com

Part: one-shot

Pairings: Mitsui X Surprise! And among others ^_~

Rating: PG-13 because of some words

Genre: Romance, Songfic

Disclaimer: Not Mine. No money! No Sue!

Author's Notes: The song Crave is by the artist Marc Dorsey. I so love this song! Enjoy reading!

Crave

So here am I at last. Here meaning at some club rented by the Basketball Association of Kanagawa, a party or more likely a tribute to every basketball team in the said prefecture. Of course the top teams namely Kainan, Shoyo, Ryonan and my school Shohoku shouldn't be missing this party. I even see our coach seated with the other coaches in the other side of this packed club. Wait, what's this club's name again? Ah! Grind! How can I forget? It's one of the top clubs in our place too. Great music, fast services, delicious foods not to mention addicting, sinful drinks and bodies that screamed 'fuck me.' So why am I so sarcastic and grumpy when my team forced me to come here? Even Akagi went to my place to pick me up saying, "Attendance is a must!" What does he think this is? A school assembly? 

Anyway here I am seated beside the said persistent captain who's drinking his second glass of a cocktail mix called Screwdriver while talking with another captain, Uozumi. Maybe I can slip away but no! Kogure is seated at my other side. Of course he did not buy my alibi to go to the little boy's room. He knows me too well and he's not drunk well, not yet anyways. So I slumped on my chair, did I mention that Grind also have great facilities? The chair I'm sitting on is so comfy that maybe I can sleep and forget that I am here, yes maybe I'll do just that but no again for I heard…

"Why don't you get another drink Mitsui-kun?" Kogure said that to me while signalling for a waiter. Can you believe it? The good as saint, Kogure Kiminobu forcing this ex-gangster, Mitsui Hisashi to get another drink! Am I that too pathetic? Am I so… oh here's the waiter.

"Yes, another Zombie please." I ordered. Zombie, a cocktail drink not strong enough to knock out someone like me but just enough to make me relax for a while. As for Kogure he's already on his third glass of frozen Margarita and at this very moment, he's sucking seductively a thin slice of lemon, making some heads turn, stop and drool over this innocently looking lad. Ha! Innocent my ass! You know the saying, 'It's the quiet ones you should watch out for?' Well, dear 'ol Kogure here is a proof of that. Okay, I should stop staring at my bestfriend before anyone gets a different idea. I looked around and saw the shooting guard of Kainan, Jin Soichiro, and may I say that he's looking mighty fine in that black leather pants and see through, long sleeved dark violet polo. Another silent one you should watch out for. What the? Is that a monkey clinging on him? Oh, it's just that Kiyota looking just as good as his master I mean, senior. A kiss? Hhmm… interesting, wonder when did those two got together? Oh well, that's not my business. 

I look at the opposite side and my eyes landed on the wandering hands of Kainan's pride, Maki. But whose butt is that hand groping? Let's see now, tall well duh, Hisashi! This is a basketball party! Almost every individual that plays basketball is tall! I give my self a smack on the head as I look on. Pale and dark haired? Rukawa?! Wait, he's turning around go on, look here, look here… aha so it is Ru – Hanagata?! Geez! I almost fell down on my chair. Oh my! What a revelation! And everybody thought Fujima is with Maki. Where is that Fujima by the way? Ah yes, here seated beside Kogure, holding Kogure, kissing Kogure. My my my…

"You okay Mitsui?" he asked as he stopped nuzzling Kogure's neck. "You look kind of pale."

"I'm alright, I just saw Maki's hand on Hanagata's ass." I said plainly and took pleasure in seeing Kogure, Uozumi and Akagi (who stopped talking when they heard that) very, very shocked faces. If only I have a camera with me. 

Fujima laughed so hard he almost turned blue. "You guys didn't know?" I look at him flatly and he shook his head. "Those two have been going out since last year. Wonder why you guys didn't know or noticed…" then he went back to ravish Kogure. I look away again to give these two some privacy if they could get that in a full house place like this. Then someone plopped on the empty seat infront of me, head instantly flat on the table. Rukawa. I didn't bother to ask what's wrong for he's probably sleeping right now. Yes I was right there goes a snore and another and another… sigh… probably another fight with his redhead. 

Fight. What a shitty word. It reminds me of why I don't want to be here. It's reminds me of him. We've broken up a week ago because of a fight of some sort; I don't even remember how it began! So now, you know why I don't want to come here. Because of him. And speaking of the sexy devil! There he is standing near the bar looking absolutely tempting in his stunning silk, midnight blue, long sleeved polo, half open and black leather pants that hung really, really low. If only he knows how badly I want to crawl there down my knees and beg him to come back. If only I can. Damn my pride!

I painfully tore my eyes away from him fearing I may do something I might regret later. I focus on Rukawa again, he's head still resting on the table, his arms serving as a pillow. Poor guy, he's really a softie inside and not like the cold, arrogant bastard that everybody labels him to be. We've gotten really close to him somehow; Kogure and I almost treat him as a brother. He often cries when he and his 'do ahou' fight. Can't believe it? Well I didn't either, but when I saw him at the back of the courts curled up and sobbing his life source away I just want to hug him and cooed his problems away. Well, I actually did. Yeah yeah… so I'm also a sissy inside when it comes to love. Going back, he welcomed my help and from then on, he comes to Kogure and I when he needed someone to talk. Yes he talks! Again, poor guy, sometimes Sakuragi's words hurt this little fox's sensitive heart. But I can see the said redhead is also drowning his sorrows in the nearby seat with his gundan. How did the gundan get in here? You tell me. Anyways, I will not worry about these two, they'll make up soon, they always do.  

         A sniffle? Hold on… yep another one. Sigh… so Rukawa here is crying again. I stood up and sat beside him infront of a very busy Kogure with uumm… nevermind. 

         "Rukawa…" I softly called to him, tapping his shoulder. He looked up, eyes red and puffy. The snores a while ago are also probably sobs. Baka Micchy, not being to differentiate the two. 

         "Sempai…" and a sniffle then he lunged himself to me, crying and almost cutting off my airways in his death grip. I hushed him until he calm down a bit. He may be acting totally way out of character for some people who'll see him now because they're used to his cold attitude, but this is what he is inside. 

"Hana he…  he said… and I …" he stuttered to explain but only ended up crying again. I saw myself in him. This is also how I acted when we broke up. I came crying to Kogure's doorstep, lunging at him at full force of sobs and hiccups. Pathetic? No, just deeply in love. Sheesh! I'm being poetic! I once more turned my attention to this cute, crying hurt fox. I just let him relax on me, smoothing lines down his back to help him calm down.

A few minutes later he composed himself and muttered a soft, sincere thanks to me. I ruffled his hair in response. It annoys him but it brings a small smile to his face. Then we both turn towards the stage where a band started to play. Fast rock songs to slow RnB ones. Hold on a minute here, I know this band! The lead singer's my neighbour and I often sit in for him when he's busy or he just can't. Suddenly he looked straight hard at me and called me up. Why do I have the feeling he's up to something?

"… Mitsui Hisashi, please come up here on the stage!" I look at him blankly and looked for an escape route. "…Hisashi-kun here often sings with us. And who are we to deny the pleasure of letting you hear your own." He added as I continuously glare at his direction, planning his death, slow painful death. Who does he think he is? Wanting to make me sing infront of these people? My teamates doesn't even know I sing! "Please, please sing with us!" He begged while pouting. Now everyone's eye is on me! 

"Micchy! Micchy! Micchy!" Kill Sakuragi's gundan later after I murder my Neighbour who gestures for the chair on the center stage. I am hoping against all hope that the earth open up and swallow me whole. But no! I felt a nudge, a push then a hard pull. Shortly, I found myself holding a microphone, sitting at the middle of the stage and staring at the eye of every basketball player in Kanagawa. Including him. Call my mom, I wanna go home.

         He is staring at me as I also stare at him. His usually playful azure eyes are full emotions, as always though I cannot distinguish which is which right now. We broke eye contact when he sat on a lone stool on the bar as I turned back to instruct the band of the song I chose to sing. My evil neighbour got another stool and sat beside me. He will be acting as a second voice, hope he chokes or something. This is now or never, Hisashi, maybe you can win him again… Then the band signals to me that they're ready, shortly I heard a soft strumming of guitar and bass mixed with my voice. 

"Oh...whoa... 

            I crave... 

            I wake up to shadows 

            Touching your pillow 

            Looking for a trace of your smile"

         Yeah, how I love waking up to that smile, naughty as it may seem at some times but I who am I to complain?

            "And that's when it hit me 

            You're no longer with me 

            In fact it's been quite a while"

         It still hurts to think about it. I tried to look at him; surprisingly he's also looking at me. Is this what we're going to do all night, love? Just stare at each other from afar?

            "Since I sit here drinking coffee as you sipped your tea 

            And you swore you'd always love and always care for me 

            And even though there's no more else to save 

            It's you I crave…"

         Slowly he gaze lowers down, now obviously avoiding my eyes. Ouch! That hurts! Still I continued to sing or cry my heart out, whichever you prefer, and I heard my friend back me up as I start on the chorus.

            "I crave your touch 

            I crave your lips 

            I miss so much 

            The excitement of your kiss 

            And since you're gone 

            My heart won't behave 

            It's your love that I still crave" 

         I feel that I absolutely looked desperate but I really am! I want him back! Especially now that I see Sakuragi cradling his Rukawa, obviously they made up already. I smiled at them then Sakuragi smiled back an encouraging smile. I looked around my audience and saw almost everybody paired up. I wanna cry!

            "It may look like I'm happy 

            But people who know me 

            They know that I'm not doing so well 

            I heard you've been dating 

            And though I've been waiting 

            I had found you and no one else"

         I started the second verse and again he looked up! How did I know? My eyes just keep on going back on him! I saw him shook his head quite indignantly as he heard the dating part. And his eyes widen with hope? (I do HOPE so!) on the waiting part. My heart soar! I carry on as my voice blends with my friend once more.

            "And just the thought of never waking up with you again 

            Always turns me inside-out how could we let it end 

            And even though there's no more else to save 

            It's you I crave"

         I felt my self stood up. My voice more powerful this time as I once again sang the chorus. Wanting to prove to him that every word I sang is undoubtedly sincere. Wanting him to believe I need him. Not again, but always.

            "I crave your touch 

            I crave your lips 

            I miss so much 

            The excitement of your kiss 

            And since you're gone 

            My heart won't behave 

            It's your love that I still crave" 

         I heard the gundan, now with Sakuragi, chant "Micchy" over and over again. Really… those guys are ruining it! Anyway, I gripped the microphone on its stand and stare at him, my love, hard. Daring him to avoid me as I convince him with my eyes and voice.

            "I should have known 

            I should have seen 

            'Cause you were always there 

            Inside my every dream" 

         The short instrumental gave way for some couples to dance then I slowly started ending the song, my eyes still not tearing away from him. Some tears found themselves hanging dangerously as I fought hard not to cry.

            "I crave your touch 

            I crave your lips 

            I miss so much 

            The excitement of your kiss 

            And since you're gone 

            My heart won't behave 

            It's your love that I still crave" 

         There, it's finished. I hurriedly went back to my chair before a chorus of 'encore' erupted. The second I sat down the gundan did chant 'encore' over and over again. I looked pleadingly at Sakuragi who unexpectedly understood and told his troops to stop. My gaze wanders again to look for him. I almost heard my heart shattering to itty-bitty tiny pieces when I saw his seat empty and him nowhere to be seen. I stood up went out the door without saying to anybody where I'm going. Kogure either didn't notice or ignored that I'm rushing towards the door. He understands, he always does. 

         I ended up in an empty poorly lighted park not so far from the club. Sat myself on one of the empty benches. Elbows on my thigh and hands covering my face and I started to sob. Sob away my emptiness and false hope that he'll come back running to me telling me that everything will be fine again. Damn! I'm pathetic!

         "Hi.. Hisashi?" I barely heard the voice calling me but I sure felt the hands pulling my hands away from my tear stricken face. Oh my god! It's him!

         "Why are you crying, love?" I blinked once, twice, thrice and slowly it registered to me that he called me love. Does this mean we're okay? That we're together again? He's kneeling infront of me and gently he wiped away my tears with his soft hands. I must look so stupid and confused that he started to let out a soft giggle showing that smile of his. Gads! How I miss that smile!

         "Craving for me aren't we?" He teased making me blush. He cupped my scarred chin and kissed me the way I like it. Slowly, he stood up then gathered me in his tight loving embrace; I inhaled the sweet scent I sorely long for. Softly, he whispered to my ears. "I love you, Hisashi."

         I relax my head on the crook of his neck, my hands around his waist holding him close. And I replied to him the words that kept running through my head in this one agonizing week of separation from him. "I love you, Sendoh Akira." 

         He placed his forehead on mine, eyes glinting, then said, "Why don't we get back to our place and satisfy this craving of yours okay?" 

         I chuckled and smack him lightly on the head. "Hentai!"

         "But I'm your Hentai right?" he countered lovingly and flirtatiously I might add as we walked towards my place, our home.

Owari ^_~

Oh...whoa... 

            I crave... 

            (Verse 1) 

            I wake up to shadows 

            Touching your pillow 

            Looking for a trace of your smile 

            And that's when it hit me 

            You're no longer with me 

            In fact it's been quite a while 

            Since I sit here drinking coffee as you sipped your tea 

            And you swore you'd always love and always care for me 

            And even though there's no more else to save 

            It's you I crave 

            (Chorus) 

            I crave your touch 

            I crave your lips 

            I miss so much 

            The excitement of your kiss 

            And since you're gone 

            My heart won't behave 

            It's your love that I still crave 

            (Verse 2) 

            It may look like I'm happy 

            But people who know me 

            They know that I'm not doing so well 

            I heard you've been dating 

            And though I've been waiting 

            I had found you and no one else 

            And just the thought of never waking up with you again 

            Always turns me inside-out how could we let it end 

            And even though there's no more else to save 

            It's you I crave 

            (Chorus) 

            (Bridge) 

            I should have known 

            I should have seen 

            'Cause you were always there 

            Inside my every dream 

            (Chorus) 

Reviews everyone! ^_^

*waves MitSen/SenMit flag*


End file.
